The Gemma Doyle Shuffle
by Hungry4HungerGames
Summary: Just a little exercise I did that I decided to post. Hope you like! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I did not come up with these wonderful characters; the talented Libba Bray did. We all know that she did many great things with them.

All right, here are the rules:

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Turn your iPod on and set it to shuffle.

Write a ficlet inspired by each song that plays. You MUST stop when the song ends!!!

Do ten of these, then post them.

-- Putting my iPod of shuffle is a very strange thing because I have so many different types of music. Don't laugh, but here it goes!

_My Heart -- Paramore_

We both close our eyes, and a strong current passes through us, and the door of light appears. Our hands still clasped together, nothing breaking our hold, he and I walk into the realms.

I look out of the corners of my eyes, and find him to be looking in awe. He blinks twice, sighs, and looks back at me.

"I wish we could stay here for awhile. Just you and me," he says to me.

"What's keeping us then?" I reply.

Kartik smirks, then almost suddenly, he holds my face to his and kisses me.

_So Alone -- The Offspring_

Who can I trust anymore? Do I go by what I know or what others have told me? It seems my friends are even a lost here. _They just wouldn't understand anymore_ I keep thinking to myself.

Who can I trust, then? Suddenly, Circe's eyes flash in my mind, welcoming me.

_Crooked Teeth -- Death Cab for Cutie_

In the realms it was peaceful. I swear I could've stayed for an eternity just as it was. Felicity, Ann, and Pippa. My mother. All here with me. What more could I ask for? I never wanted to leave again, I wished.

My mother had said that she must not stay here much longer, that soon she would have to cross. Does that mean I can't stay forever either? My mother has to leave me again?

_Psycho -- Puddle of Mudd_

Pippa's POV

Power. It was my new reign as Queen. Empress. I could feel it. What else could be the reason for my new forming magic? I had my followers.

Would Felicity follow too? Or would just choose to stand beside Gemma. Would she choose with Gemma over me? It made me feel in rage at the thought.

_Gemma_ I scoffed. _As the magic was growing inside me, soon I would be able to get rid of her_.

_Could it be possible that Gemma was right? About me not being able to be trusted? _I thought as I gorged another juicy black berry. _No of course not. _I might have not been the same Pip that they all used to know but now I was something far more.

_Dear Prudence -- Across the Universe Soundtrack_

Poor Ann. It's not that she couldn't understand what I was trying to tell her. She just wouldn't. I told her that she didn't have to become a nanny.

"You don't have to go through with this, Ann," I tried.

"I do what I must," she says calmly with no expression about her face.

"Ann, please you know what you could have in store for you? You could perform at any theatre you wanted with your voice! Go on and tryout!" I urged.

"I am to become a nanny. They will be expecting Nan Bradshaw. Not Ann." She said with that same blank expression about her face, as she gazed outside the window.

"Oh Ann, when will you please just once stand up for yourself?" Felicity said as she rolled her impatient eyes. "Now you kow how dreadful it will be to lead the life of a nanny?"

She repeated, "I've made my decision and to do as I am told."

"Miss Bradshaw, your carriage has arrived," Brigid said wiping her tears. "I'll miss you, dearest."

Everyone then ran to say their good bye's to Ann as I just stood there. I watched her leave without a word.

_Screaming Infidelities -- Dashboard Confessional_

Kartik's POV

This morning was a beautiful, cheerful morning. I was enjoying it even as a cab driver. I didn't really mind. Today the Doyles will be visiting Lady Denby's for a ball.

I stopped the carriage at the front of the great manor. Then, I went to the door for them as I am expected. Gemma peeks her head out with confidence and glances at me with her green eyes for one solid second and moves on. She looks different than usual. More feminine. Dressed nicely for a ball as I've never seen her before. And then she just simply walks by me without a second glance. It makes me want to try for her attention.

Later I take a peek inside to find that Simon and Gemma are beside themselves. Simon is touching Gemma's hair.

I pick up a rock and throw it towards the window and dart away.

What does she even see in that Simon? A gentlemen, ha!

_Sixteen Going on Seventeen -- The Sound of Music Soundtrack_

"Gemma, what do you think of this little party?" Simon asks me.

He wants my opinion. "It's splendid," I simply say.

"You are so mysterious. Did you receive my gift?"

"Yes, I did." He actually finds me mysterious.

"Well tell me, have you filled it with any of your secrets yet?" He asks. He keeps asking me questions and waits for my answers. I need an escape. I have to get to Nell Hawkins.

"I'm afraid not. But it's a beautiful little box." I'm starting to find Simon a bit of an annoyance now than rather charming. It was exhilarating at first, but now it's just something in the way of me getting into the realms. And I needed to enter the realms, immediately.

_Trouble Is A Friend -- Lenka_

As soon as we got to the realms, Ann and Felicity went to find Pippa to play, and I told them I would be there shortly.

I went to the Cave of Sighs, then to the temple. As I approached the well, this time I just put my hands on the wells glass and gave Circe magic.

"Yes, what do you want to know this time?"

"I want to know everything about the Winderlands."

"First, it is most important that you search your dark corners," Circe instructed.

_Don't Know Why -- Norah Jones_

It's been three months since I've last been to enter the realms. It's be three months since I last saw him. It's been three months since I've really felt happy.

I can't make the door of light appear and I have absolutely no idea where Kartik is. Did he go back to the Rakshanna? Does that make him an enemy now? _My_ enemy?

_Or worse _a thought ran across me _what if he's dead_.

_Hash Pipe -- Weezer_

(hahaha!)

(This takes place in the cave where Gemma, Pippa, Felicity, and Ann used to meet in late a night.)

I took out the wisky bottle.

Felicity raised an eyebrow, "You didn't?! Oh well we should begin passing it around now shouldn't we? I mean what's stopping us? Me first."

She took a drink and passed it towards the terrified looking Ann. She glanced at the bottle warily and finally took a small sip, and a pained expression shot across her face. She passed the bottle my way.

It was my turn. I held the bottle under my nose and it smelled awful. I took a gulp and choked it down as smoothly as possible. It tasted just as bad as it had smelled.

--Alright, tell me what you think. It's just a little exercise I decided to try since I am a beginner. I encourage you to do as well.

---This is my first fanfic ever :)


End file.
